


In which Jack hurts and likes it

by beggar_always



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-03
Updated: 2011-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beggar_always/pseuds/beggar_always
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for fly_meaway as part of an iTunes meme where a number is given and fic is written to the corresponding song. The song was (#3333) Hurt as covered by Johnny Cash and the prompt was for Jack/Ianto. I see this as being set sometime mid-Series 1.</p>
    </blockquote>





	In which Jack hurts and likes it

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fly_meaway as part of an iTunes meme where a number is given and fic is written to the corresponding song. The song was (#3333) Hurt as covered by Johnny Cash and the prompt was for Jack/Ianto. I see this as being set sometime mid-Series 1.

When Jack stops to consider this thing he's doing with the youngest member of Torchwood, he doesn't exactly like what he learns about himself.

Ever since Lucia booted him from her life, Jack's been a little more…haphazard in his romantic affairs. One night stands are easier - keep him from getting too caught up with people he'll undoubtedly out live. People who will leave him behind.

But he can't seem to stop this thing with one Ianto Jones. It's toxic, no doubt. He's robbing this young man of finding a happy future with someone else; someone he can grow old with, have a family with. He's setting himself up for heartache - no one lasts in Torchwood all that long. If it doesn't kill them, it changes them. Makes them bitter. Makes them hate all the things that used to be good in life.

When Jack stops to think about his relationship with Ianto, he wonders if he's not indulging that masochistic part of himself. Ianto makes him _feel_ like no one has in a long time. The rage Jack had felt at finding the half-converted cyberman in the basement had been the strongest emotion he'd felt in well over a decade. The fear he'd felt with Ianto lost amongst the cannibals…

This thing with Ianto _hurts_ …will keep hurting…but it makes him feel _human_. He's not just some alien, stuck outside his own time, waiting on those who left him behind.

/end


End file.
